100 years
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Aha, you've got to read to find out, I've been working on it for ages!! basically sam a hundred years later, and her battle to get back etc or at least to die. IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Alone figure sat by the clear lake, just staring into the depths of water, her hair fell in blonde wave to her back which was covered in all black.  
  
You might think that this figure was a teenager going through a gothic stage, but if you look more closly at the sad eyes and defeated posture you can see that she was in mourning, but if you look relly hard you can see the tears falling down her angelic face, making your heartbreak.  
  
100years later  
  
The figure now has a name, one her friends had made for her a acentury ago, Faith Carter, originally it had been more old fashioned name that she had been given, Samantha, but she didn't want to remember her existance anymore, she was still the smartest person on the planet though.  
  
Looking at the picture she held in her left hand she felt her tears begin to fall like they had on many occasion since there deaths.  
  
"I miss you so much" her voice cracked giving into to the sobs that threatened to wrack her petite body.  
  
100 years before  
  
"We have found the charmed one" a young female child chanted to herself in excitment.  
  
The General looked at his welcoming party, Sg1, with a worried expression on his face, meeting the 'Maj-janic' seemed like such a good idea at the time, they were technologically advanced although perferred to do things the 'old way'.  
  
"I'm sorry but we have no idea what you mean" the general had apologised.  
  
This time an old women stepped forward to give information.  
  
"For millenia our world have been talkng about the 'Charmed One' the women with so much magical power in her that nothing could defeat her, our people have waited forever hoping to find this child, knowing that she would one day be brought to us through the magic ring, it was fate, then one year ago today a prophet during child birth had a vision of the charmed one"  
  
Daniel just stood transfixed at the story, Jack looked a little annoyed at the 'myth' and Sam didn't like they way the story was headed, Teal'c just stood and listened.  
  
"I'm sure that is a very interesting story but what does it have to do with us?" the General asked  
  
"They think Carters the 'Charmed one ' Sir" Daniel was quite amazed that Jack had picked up on that before he had, but then again when somthing had something to do with sam, he was a very quick study.  
  
"Indeed we do Colonel O'neill" The Old women spoke.  
  
"This is ridiculous" Sam through caution into the wind, she refused to let some 'alien' come into there world accusing her of being a witch!  
  
"Major Carter, what about your mother?" the general asked in quiet tones knowing that her mother was a sore subject for conversation.  
  
"She believed in witches and all, didn't mean she was one" the woman pleaded like a child.  
  
"Please Major, read this, then we will find ou t if it is you or not" after some badgering from her friends and CO'S She finally gave in.  
  
"This is to be the chamed Ones Magic book, all the spells that you will ever need is in here"  
  
"But I won't need them because it's not me"  
  
"Please read this"  
  
"If I am the charmed One  
  
Let it be known  
  
I have my power which cannot be overthrown  
  
I will live forever trying to make peace when I succeed  
  
I will be free"  
  
The moment the last word was spoken a great light entered the room, and instead of sam carter in her dress blues, there stood a younger sam with long blonde hair and wearing a white medieval dress, looking completely shocked.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding" she shouted at no one in particular.  
  
Everyone just stood in shock, until the klaxons rang.  
  
*Gate activated, Iris has been compromised* Sg1 ran as fast as they could towards the 'gate room.  
  
Once there they saw one of the most horrifying scenes of their life, nearly every Sg team was lying on the floor, dead.  
  
"Oh God" Sam stuttered feeling her co pull her into his arms trying to save her the sight, but it had been too late, she had seen the destruction, she had to admit to herself that this was one of the downsides to being a women, no matter how much of a tomboy you were you'd still get emotional at these sights.  
  
"Old Crone, I see you have finally found your 'Charmed one'"  
  
"Don't you ever just die?"Jack Snapped at the gou'ald Apophis, his arm still around sam, he seemed to do that a lot since the Zatarc thing.  
  
"No, a bit like your female companion here, I hear the charmed one is immortal"  
  
Sams face paled  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" She glared at the old woman, not noticing the fact that the little girl had disappeared.  
  
"So I can kill your friends and leave you in complete torture"  
  
O'neill really wanted to wipe the smile off his face  
  
Before anyone could react 50 jaffa came through the gate, and attacked on the team and General.  
  
"Armory!" O'neill shouted to his team, running as fast as they could and making sure Danie remained alive, which had become a habit seeing as the boy could get himself into scrape easily.  
  
In the armoury they found that it was nearly completely empty, while they had been talking to their new allies the other teams had prepared and been killed in battle.  
  
"Whats going on?" Sam ran to her friend  
  
"Janet, we're underattack, grab cassie and get out" the General seconded that order, she left.  
  
"Right, Carter heres the hand device, Teal'c your staff, Danny a gun, myself and General Hammond a bigger gun."  
  
Sam put the hand device on, feeling the weight and power when she did, hating all of it.  
  
The group didn't have to leave the armoury before they found their enemy, and were left without ammo.  
  
Sam's use of the hand weopen had caused some serious damage to the opposition, but gradually the fight had become too much and the weopen drained her energy, O'neill, Hammond and Daniel had run out of ammo and were being forced to kneel infront of Apophis, and Teal'c was dead.  
  
"Hmm, After all the plans you have ruined, this was easy, to have the great SG1 bowing at my feet, to know that one of those members will live forever with the pain and guilt of your deaths is just an added bonus"  
  
"Yeah, we love you too"  
  
Really Jack , at any time sarcasm seems to be the best you can come up with, sam thought to herself.  
  
"Now who shall be the first to die?" without even thinking twice he raised the staff weopen and shot Daniel, he was dead instantly.  
  
"It was his fault in the first place that you became a problem"  
  
His voice dripped with pure happiness  
  
"General Hammond, many a day I thought about the pain you had placed upon my shoulders when I had asked for asylum" Bang, Dead.  
  
Sam felt the tears fall , and Jacks hand come out to hold hers she looked at his face and he lip sync 'I Love You' she did this back before he died in her arms.  
  
"Noooo"She screamed , holding onto him for dear life, trying to will his life back, but nothing happened.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you Tau'ri, we shall be back and more powerful than you can ever imagine to destroy your world"The swarm of Jaffa left with their leader, leaving a brocken woman with her dead family.  
  
"Oh Jack" lifting herslf away from the dead man, she felt something tangle with there fingers, looking down at her hand she saw a silver chain, with a heart shaped locket.  
  
Finally freeing herself of it she took a closer look, having to wipe the falling tears away from her blinded eyes.  
  
'Sam  
  
I'll love you for eternity  
  
Never forget me  
  
Jack.  
  
Sam fell to her knees in despair, he must have been going to give this to her on her birthday next week.  
  
She sat there staring at the inscription and the lock of his hair that sat behind a mall piece of glass.  
  
She stayed there by her team mates sides, just crying and wishing for death, for other a week. Thats when The pentagon sent an elite team to see if anything had gone wrong, to find a young women crying her eyes out next to five men, they knew that the day Sg1 died, the remainder of Samantha Carter had died with them.  
  
No one knew though what had happened to the old women and the child, no one really wanted to think about it.  
  
Or How an old jewelled book had appeared out of nowhere to be given to Samantha Carter.  
  
All anyone knew was that the legendary SG1 had finally fallen left an empty shell of pain behind.  
  
Hundred years later  
  
Walking away from the clear lake the women made her way towards the cabin, Moonlight filling her path, she stopped and looked up at the stars in the clear dark sky with such betrayl in her eyes, like the stars had committed the crime on her heart and soul.  
  
Inside the cabin she look off her long black coat, letting the open fire warm up her skin, although it could do nothing for her cold heart.  
  
walking over to the mantle she looked at the pictures of her friends and the family, it was not long after the 'incident' that she had learned her father had been killed by a Gou'ald spy, her brother died over 60 years ago and so had his children.  
  
She had no family left anymore, she was alone.  
  
The Knock at the door almost made her drop the photo in her hand, her favourite one, of the birthday before they had all died, a day of happiness, even Cassie and Janet were there, they had been killed by the Jaffa guarding all the exits, where Sam had sent them to be 'safe' but she had sent them to die.  
  
The door was knocked again, she placed the picture back onto the mantle gently and went to answer the door.  
  
"What?" she snapped at the uniformed man standing infront of her, soaking wet from the rain that had just started to fall.  
  
"Major Carter?" she slammed the door in his face.  
  
She had been wondering for quite a while when the SGC would want her expertice again, when they would need her, well she wasn't interested, not in the SGC and definatly not in re-joining, Major Carter was dead, end of discussion.  
  
"Please Major!!it's pouring with rain" the man shouted through her window.  
  
She tried her best to ignore him, but he was very persistant and wet, she gave in, soon he would be kicked out of the door anyway.  
  
"Come in"she opened the door to him, making him mildly surprised.  
  
"Your kindness was not an understatement" his sarcasm almosst burnt her ears.  
  
"Yeah well, what can I say your charm was beginning to piss me off" never being one to really swear she shocked herself by saying that.  
  
His face went a little red from embarrassment.  
  
"Are you just going to stand ther all day? or are you going to introduce yourself?" she snapped, he was really beginning to irritate her.  
  
"Colonel James Bass, so I'll ask you to talk to me with a little more respect Major" he was throwing his rank around, what a shit head.  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck what you think James, i'm retired have been for the past century as you probably already know, so don't expect me to give respect to a man I don't even know"  
  
She smiled at his expression, she could see that he was not used to anyone talking to him in such a way.  
  
"I have been sent here by General Davies, he wishes for you to rejoin the SGC and the new SG1" the last part of what he said made her blood run cold.  
  
"New SG1?" She felt betrayed, no one could take over the originals, no one could be as good or as brave, loonies.  
  
"Tell me James, whose brainiac idea was it to form a new team 1?"  
  
"The presidents"  
  
She laughed, a cold laugh, making the colonel shiver  
  
"The president? he's only just been elected and been told about the project and he's already made the decision? what is he nuts?" she said still laughing, although colonel Bass was finding it hard to see the funny side.  
  
"I am to be the leader" he informed her, she laughed even harder, falling onto the couch.  
  
"What is so funny?" his annoyance rang in her ears.  
  
"The whole situation, I'd like this new team could last five minutes"  
  
"you only lasted five years" before he could blink she was infront of him, his face burned, she had slapped him.  
  
"we were the longest lasting team ever, the best, there'll never be no other like it, you could say we were charmed"  
  
He just looked at her.  
  
"Then what happened? the moment the bad guys came through the gate you were all annialated" from that moment on she knew that she hated that word.  
  
"Goodbye, Colonel James" before he knew what had happened he was standing outside in the poring rain.  
  
Sam sat in her comfy chair, thinking about the behaviour she had lately.  
  
True she hadn't been around any other human beings in the past two years so her people skills were maybe a little off.  
  
"Just let me talk to you:" James Bass shouted through the window again.  
  
"Oh I really want to hurt that man" she muttered to herself before using her magic to pop him into the room, completely dry and warm.  
  
"You have one hour" she said before turning the page of her book..  
  
"Right,well there are three other members,ummm myself as leader" he gave a proud smile, Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"an Archaeologist Dr Amy Hart, she's a bit of a geek but hey"  
  
"Sounds familiar"another turn if her page.  
  
"and Ry'ac" the book fell onto the wooden floor.  
  
"As in Teal'c's son?" he nodded and she thought hard.  
  
"Your recreating the originals" she accused, he nodded again.  
  
"And we wish for you to be the 4th member"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We've read every report on, about Sg1 and your a crusial part, please" the moment their eyes met James could see the pain in them.  
  
"You may have read the reports but you haven't lived them" she went to pick her book up but James stopped her and held it above her head, even when she jumped she couldn't reach, damn he was tall.  
  
"Then tell me" she sighed and gave in.  
  
"Bring the 'team' up here for a week and I'll teach you everything I know, goodnight" he disappeared, her book fell to the floor.  
  
Next day  
  
"I can't believe we're going to meet the Samantha Carter!!!" Amy squealed in the backseat of the military jeep.  
  
"I am also anxious to see one of my fathers greatest friends, I have not seen her in so long myself" everyone knew that Ry'ac had already met the Major but didn't ask for any information on her.  
  
"What was she like?: Amy asked James.  
  
His face turned to a bit of a grimace.  
  
"Oh you know"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Shes a Bitch" the two humans were sure that they heard Ry'ac growl at his name calling, and didn't say anything until they reached the cabin.  
  
Pulling out their overnight bags just incase they walked to the front door, what once was the front door was now only a wall, the entire cabin was"  
  
"What the..."James curse was interupted..  
  
"You wanna be SG1, Then think like SG1" looking up to the roof the three flabbergasted people saw a tall blonde figure smiling.  
  
"How are we meant to do that?"  
  
"Well if you want in, find a way" she disappeared.  
  
"I am really starting to dislike that women" James just glared at Ry'ac when he heard him growl.  
  
"Hey guys!!! over here, I found somekind of ancient writing, maybe a way to help us get into the cabin.  
  
Sam didn't want to stay in that cabin no longer, so decided to make herself invisable and see how the three stooges were doing.  
  
What she found made her want to fall into fits of giggles.  
  
Obviously Amy had read the inscription wrong, cause what she was witnessing was made for a comedy group, not SG1.  
  
"I knew the ancients writing would be too hard for her" she told herself off mentally.  
  
"Umdra" the door appeared infront of the trio, making them excited and proud to have found the entrance, before they could finish congratualting Amy for her langu age skill Faith decided to interupt.  
  
"I thought you said she was a talented and smart archaeologist, that she had been prepared for everything!" Faith shouted at the colonel.  
  
"She opened the door didn't she?" she couldn't wait to someday knock that smug look off of his face.  
  
"No!! thats the problem, she didn't even know the Ancients language, she thought it was advanced greek"  
  
Faces fell at the realisation that the plan had not worked.  
  
"Just go inside" they did as they were told, leaving Faith outside, completely visible, annoyed and guilty.  
  
She'd have to remedy their understanding of languages and other tactics, this could take a while.  
  
"I thought we had it, the way to get inside, I feel like such a fool" the sound of Amy's defeat made Faith feel even more guilty, shit she thought to herself, why did they have to come now? she was doing fine by herself, in her self pity, crying every night and trying her hardest to find a spell to bring her friends back, but nothing.  
  
"Look, I want to you to leave, go home grab what you will need for at least a year, you will be staying here with me, I'll train you and teach you what you will need to know" Amy seemed to brighten up at this, a chance to stay with the great Major but the colonel didn't look all too pleased.  
  
"May I stay here with you Major Carter?" Faith felt herself smile, she hadn't done that in so long.  
  
"Sure Ry'Ac"  
  
"What about General Davies?" the colonel finally spoke up, he knew that the General would not let this pain in the ass order them around, to keep them up on a mountain for a year.  
  
"I'll deal with him"  
  
"Operator"  
  
"SGC"  
  
"I'm sorry I have no registering for that" the overly perky voice informed her  
  
"Listen Girly, give me the SGC, or it's your job or your life?" she immediately heard the connecting tone.  
  
"General Davies here, whom is this?"  
  
"You know Damned well who"  
  
"Major Carter...."  
  
"Skip the pleasentries, I need the next SG1'S to stay up here with me for a year."  
  
"Excuse me?  
  
"I don't know what you call preparing these people to become SG1 but whatever it was is going to get them killed, so I will train them."  
  
The phone was slammed down.  
  
Three days later  
  
Amy Hart ran to the jeep parked infront of her apartment, well, now old apartment, her landlord wouldn't let her live away for a year without paying for it, saying that there were many wiling people who would pay good money for it, he wasn't wrong.  
  
So now her furniture was in a storage locker, and the things that she could take were in one trunk, one which Colonel Bass was complaining about at that moment.  
  
"Damn Amy, whats in here? bricks?"  
  
"It might help Major Carter build another obsticale course"  
  
Bass glared at her for a moment, he was not happy about this arrangement at all, when he had arrived back at base to try and reason with the general, saying that this 'women' had no right what so ever in what happened, that she had been rude to himself and his commanding officer, the General just laughed, saying that she was the best and if he wanted to be up to her standard then he was going to have to put up with it, he made it an order.  
  
"Lets hope we don't have to repeat that" he muttered.  
  
The pair had been travelling for a few hours now, the radio blaring the latest Pop songs.  
  
"How is Ry'ac getting there?" Amy asked, sick of the silence.  
  
"He left yesterday"  
  
" So Ry'ac, how are you?" Faith passed the man a mug of coffee and sat infront of him.  
  
"I am well, yourself?"  
  
Faith hated small talk, thats why she had avoided the entire human population for the past two years, talking had finally worn thin with her, she would talk, maybe become friends with them, then her memory would remind her of what had happened the last time, then she would avoid them, maybe see them a few decades later, older and more forgetful, sometimes they would recognise her then convince themselves that she was maybe the daughter of the woman they had once known, not wanting to admit that maybe this was the same girl.  
  
"Major Carter? are you unwell?" Faith snapped out of her thoughts, to see the worried expression of the young Jaffa.  
  
"Major Carter is dead, I wish people would remeber that, My name is Faith, please call me by this" she stood, her inner walls raising themselves again.  
  
"But you were given the name Samantha were you not?"  
  
"That was a long time ago, a different woman was alive then, I'm not alive, I am just here"  
  
Ry'ac was confused by this, not understanding what she meant by this.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, the cavilry were here, yippee.  
  
"What do you think?" her sarcastic tone echoed in the air, she heard James cursing Amy for pascking so much.  
  
"All you had to do is ask, and I shall assist you" Ry'ac said, walking over to his companions, and picking up the offending piece if luggage.  
  
"You can pick any room but the one on the end, that one is mine" she bellowed after them.  
  
2 hours later the guests were settled and decided to raid the kitchen, only to find the kitchen table lain out with food and a glass of white wine each.  
  
"Welcome to my home, there is one rule and one rule only, you DO NOT go anywhere near or in my room or the basement, do you understand?"  
  
They nodded they're heads, and she left the room only to come back with a mountain of paper.  
  
" These are reports from SG1, I know that you have read them but I want you to read them again, in a few weeks I wil test your knowledge" Colonel Bass stood up in anger.  
  
"You cannot continue to boss us around, we are the best and we will always be seen that way!! we were chosen for our expertease! so that must mean one thing, and I am not just going to sit here with a woman who should have died years ago and be told what to do!!"  
  
"You think that you are the best? you really believe that? then you are a bigger fool than I thought, Do you not think that I have tried every method to end this miserable existance? and I mean every way, this time maybe technologically more advanced but that does not mean a thing, we were the best because we worked at it, we were in tune with one another, If one was in need then the others needed help we were there, we did everything together, thats what you lack, you need to be one unit, not a commanding officer, an archaeologist and a jaffa, you need more! "  
  
She left the room, not caring whether he left or not, if he wasn't willing then she would call the general and have him replaced, it was her right, he had agreed to let them come here and learn, thats what they wanted as well.  
  
Waling out into the stars and to the lake Faith laid down next to the water and made herself invisable, not wanting to be disturbed.  
  
The group didn't know what she was, a witch, when she had made Bass disappear she had manipulated his mind to think that he had walked out, he probably wouldn't think anything of it anyway, he didn't seem to care about anything.  
  
Looking up at the stars she felt her eyes sting, this was view that Jack had wanted to show her so much when he was a live, she still couldn't believe that he had left her this cabin and the land that came with it to her, he was that determined.  
  
Closing her eyes she began to drift into sleep.  
  
"Hey Sam!! you coming?" The major grinned and ran to her friend, his glasses were all bent out of shape.  
  
"Daniel, you promised that you weren't going to fall a sleep at your desk again!" she pestered.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't plan to" he slung his arm around her and they went to the car park for her car, they were spending the night at the colonels to play poker and drink, they're usual recreational habit when they were off duty.  
  
It was funny, even though they saw eachother nearly every part of the day and were on the same team, they still met and talked in they're free time, they did nearly everything together, and they loved every minute that was spent with one another, they were family.  
  
They travelled, talking they're normal banter, about what they had just read and what they were planning to do when they went back to the base.  
  
When they were at Jack's house for at least an hour, Sam began to feel like something was wrong, that this wasn't completely wrong, this wasn't where she was meant to be, or it had already happened.  
  
"Hey Faith, you going to add you money or not?" Jacks cheeky voice slapped away her Deja Vu feeling, and smiled at the nick name her team had bestowed upon her, well Jack had given her, Faith, he had started calling her it after the Endora incident, he said that he always had faith in her, they all did, and that no matter what, she was the one that held the faith and hope in the team.  
  
"When I am ......" her voice faded, the room seemed to become dark and shadowed, her blood ran cold, her friends seem to be kneeling in front of her, she stood and looked at them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Tears began to fall down her friends eyes, she coudn't hold them in anymore, she began to cry too.  
  
"Why are you crying? whats wrong? why won't you get up?" she screamed the last question, it was as though they couldn't hear her, that they didn't feel her presence.  
  
"They are dead, you know that" she turned and screamed when she saw the 'thing' that she hated more than anyone or anything in the world, universe or soul.  
  
"You Basterd, why won't you just die!?!" she grabbed her gun, realising that she was in her uniform, the old SG1 uniform, the clothes that made her feel more comfortable than any civvies could, they made her feel like she was home.  
  
"I could say the same to you" he chuckled, something was different about him, his face was the same, his clothes were different, he seemed to add more colour to hi wardrobe, namely red.  
  
There was something else though, humanity, boredom, that was it, he was more human.  
  
"I haven't had a good challenge since vaquishing your friends, I do miss the constant thorn in my side, I wish I could just do it again, kill them over and over, the woud be marvellous"  
  
Her anger flared and she raised her hands to throw a fire ball at him, it did nothing, just as she was afraid it would, he just stood there a smug as always.  
  
"I guess I shall just have to settle for watching it in your nightmares, that is just as rewarding, don't yout think so?" he walked around her, behind him she saw her friends, dead.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Faith Sat up screaming, looking at her hands, checking for blood and only found water.  
  
" You basterd!! I will not let you haunt me!! when I see you I will kill you, I'm sure you would like to know what the sting of an ashrak feels like! or perhaps I will just cut you into small pieces and make you live through it until the last possible moment!!. Either way YOU WILL NOT HAUNT ME!!!"  
  
"I think who ever it was got the message"  
  
Faith jumped, automatically freezing the person in time.  
  
Turning around she found Colonel Bass, with an apologetic face on, Amy had obviously been talking to him, she semed to be eager for them to become friends and the hopefully team mates.  
  
She reminded her so much of Daniel, always the peace maker, who wanted everyone to 'just get along'. It hurt.  
  
Quickly wiping away the tears, hoping that she didn't look like her bitch resolve had been broken.  
  
She unfroze him.  
  
"Listen I am sorry about what I said, it's just next week it's christmas, and at this time of year I am reminded of how little, well, ok no family I have to share it with, I get protective, I suppose when You just made this all happen I was angry because you didn't once ask if we had family that should be contacted or anything"  
  
Faith accepted this.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I know that I am not the best person to get a long with, I should know, I find it hard to get a long with myself"  
  
He outstretched his hand.  
  
"I think we should call a truce, at least for now, after all, we are going to be spending a year together, I would at least like to get a long in that time" He smiled, she smiled back, he wasn't as much of an ass hole as she was lead to believe in the past.  
  
She shook his hand"This is why you are here, to make this your family"  
  
The next day Faith had made the team run around the lake six times, which was a sinch for them, the lake was six mile in perimetre, it proved they were fit.  
  
"Tommorrow you will go around seven times, and so and and so forth" no one disagreed.  
  
In the afternoon, they had gone over tactics and past ones used, the evenings Faith left to them, she would give them some free time, it was only fair, she needed some herself.  
  
Making sure no one could see where she was going Faith crept to the basement and unlocked the door.  
  
It was pitch black inside, until she closed the door, the candle flickered a light everywhere, the room was full of them, it was all that illuminated the room.  
  
In the middle was a stand, holding her jewelled book.  
  
Opening it to the first page she read the inscription.  
  
Samantha Prudence Piper Carter,  
  
The Charmed One  
  
Destiny awaits.........  
  
She hated the inscription, it felt like all her life was in that book, that it was all she needed to get through in the this big awful world, it wasn't.  
  
She looked at her name, no, HER name, not hers, it wasn't hers anymore.  
  
Looking down at the ridiculous middle names her parents had given the child.  
  
Prudence, for her great grandmother, who attended the Salem witch trials, which was quite some time ago now, and Piper, after her elder sister who had died at child birth, it still stung to think about her, that she had an elder sister, who she could have loved and been loved by, perhaps if she had lived then she wouldn't have given into the miliatary and had all this crap happen.  
  
Love, even though she never had a chance to meet or get to know her she still loved her, she was the only thing Faith wasn't angry at, she couldn't be.  
  
Perhaps it was good that she didn't have life, that way Faith didn't have to add another person to the list that she painfully missed.  
  
She remembered when the colonel had found out her middle names and tortured her with them, calling her prudence whenever he could, when they were in the boxing ring just practicing, he had called her Piper, and said that it was such a stran ge name, no-one should be given the indignity of having that name.  
  
She had knocked him out, her temper had gotten the better if her, he had deserved it, no matter how guilty she might have felt then, which wasn't much, Janet had given him a big needle injection, she knew about Piper, and knew how angry I had been, he never mentioned it ever again, until nearly a year later when he had apologised, apparently he had told Dad about the incident and he had 'explained' why she was testy about that subject.  
  
Growing up her mother would call her Prue, because Samantha was her fathers idea, and seeing as he was away with his job so much he could say any different.  
  
Shaking away her thoughts angrilly, she didnn't want memories, they didn't feel like her own anymore, she shouldn't even be alive anyway, she should have died less the a century ago, they were no longer memories,memories were meant to expire, these were going to be with her forever.  
  
Looking through the book angrily she was too stressed to do anything productive.  
  
Storming up the stairs and into the living room, where her guests were sitting waching that dreaded box, well ok, it was a hologram broadcast, but she still thought if it as a t.v.  
  
She hated this, she wanted to remember, yet she didn't, these memories were needed to help these people infront of her, but at times she was infuriated to be referred to as major carter, she had to draw the line line somewhere, for now she would be her, but not with her name, she didn't want to be caled by her name, it was too much.  
  
Faith was also a sore reminder, perhaps she needed a new identity, a new name, it would be fair for the others at least, she wouldn't feel like hitting them everytime that they called her by it.  
  
"Major?"  
  
"Hart, call me Faith or something, just not how you know me frm the hisory books,I can't handle it ok? I'm not her anymore, I'm not anyone"  
  
Amy sat next to her teacher, not speaking a word, slightly afraid at what to say, after all, from the short time that she had spent with this woman she had found her to be slightly nstab;e at times, and didn't want to send her over the edge.  
  
"Are you ok?" she finally asked, waiting for her head to be snapped off from her shouldes, or worse, her 'commanding officer' would call the general and have her taken off the program, one word from her and he wouldn't even ask questions.  
  
"I think I'm having an identity crisis"  
  
This wasn't the answer that Amy was expecting, but it was better than a harsh word, althuogh not by much.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, nothing does anymore, I suggest you all go to sleep, tommorrow I'm going to throw in some self defense, and maybe a few weopens training"  
  
Standing, Faith made her way to her bedroom, swithcing a fwe lights off along the way.  
  
She ignored the looks the men were giving her, especially the colonels, after all they had only just established a strange and weak friendship and she couldn't quite read him, he held a look of worry yet annoyance at the same time.  
  
Locking the door bwhind her she immediatly went to the balcony .  
  
"Flight hear my plight" feeling the air around her become lighter she felt her body being lifted into the night.  
  
The next morning Amy had made breakfast, pancakes and all, talk about being a people pleaser.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"What time di you get up this morning?" she was surprised, she was normally the first up.  
  
"About 4, I couldn't sleep" placing some freshly sqeezed orange juice beside her Faiths mind began to wonder.  
  
"Sam? you awake?" Daniel prodded his friend while they were at his dinner table, laying dowm a stack of pancakes infront of her and his other friends and co-workers.  
  
'"What makes you think I was asleep?" she questioned.  
  
"The warm drool on my table"  
  
She looked a ,ittle sheepish and wiped the offending bodily fluid from the table.  
  
"It's all those stories you tell us Daniel, it just took longer to get to Sam than it did the rest of us" even Teal'c held a slight smile at the joke.  
  
"Thats because Sam sees the intellectual side of my stories" Jack lost his smile, the rest laughed, Daniel had was becomeing better at replyign to Jacks little digs, much to Jacks dismay, although he had to admit he was pretty proud.  
  
Reaching for the maple syrup, Sams hand collided with her CO's, they both recoiled looking at the offending body parts, this is how it had been for a while now, after the Zat'arc incident, well, htats what the others thought, really it was because Sam and Jack had been dating since then, the general knew, but tehy weren't ready to tell their friends yet, in a while they would but not now.  
  
"The next time they would find out though was when they arrived at Sams house, told to dress formal, to find a minister, a great number of chairs and an arch of flowers.  
  
"What are you trying to tell us?" Janet had joked when she had arrived, true she had suspected somthing was going on between her two friends, but she hadn't realised how serious it had become.  
  
Daniel was the best man, Janet the maid of honourm Sams dad had some home and gave her away, the general had become ring barer, Cassie ( who had known what was going on from the start) was bridesmaid.  
  
Everything had been perfect that day, the weather had been beautiful, the music really spoke what the couple had been thikning, and everyone was happy to see that the SGC's favourite 'couple' had finally gotten their act together.  
  
These would be the happiest days of her life, if only she had known sooner, she may have been able to prevent loosing them.  
  
"Faith? you ok?"  
  
Shking her head slightly the blonde woman realised that she had been staring at the wall for the past ten minutes, looking down she also found that her plate had been filled with egges, bacon, the lot, suddenly finding her stomach protesting to the sight of it she excused herself, making the chef feel at a loss, this had been her plan of making the older woman relax, to open up, and show her that no matter what she would always have someone who wanted to be her friend when she felt alone, obviously it was going to take more than breakfast.  
  
Welcoming the fresh air that enveloped her when walking out of the door, this was what she needed, not some huge breakfastm although she really had appreciated the gesture, not many people would have made all that at four in the morning for anyone, espeically for three other people, this was another way that Amy reminded her of Daniel, he would od things like this, to cheer everyone upm perhaps she could trust her, talk to her.  
  
"You hurt her feelings you know" Whirling round she found the colonel behind her, dressed in a warm jumper and khaki trousers, he looked charming, not that she thought so.  
  
"I'll mkae it up to her" suddenly feeling the cold she decided to leave the cabin for a run, she would have done it earlier but the guys had already been, what was it with people and getting up earlier than her this morning? was this some weird parallel universe? she wished.  
  
Taking her jumper off and pulling her tank top over her trousers and tying her hair back she took her favourite path, forgetting about the man she had left behind, standing in the porch.  
  
The air held a slight drizzle, making it refreshing for the female jogger, after three mile she bent down to tie her shoe lace, not wanting to trip and make a complete fool out of herself when the colonel was following her, surely her didn't hink that aster all of the years she had spent in the sirforce she didn't pick up a few senses, it also helped that she had the 'powers' which heightened them.  
  
After starting up again she increaded her pace, if he was following her then she was not going to make it easy.  
  
"Faster my feet shall go, to make those who are slow, to go."  
  
The spell caused her to shoot five miles ahead, leaving a very confused colonel jogging behind the trees.  
  
Stopping to catch her breath at the opposite end of the lake, she sat right at the edge of the bank, letting the water caress her knees, true the water was ice-cold, but that was not the point, it was contact, something which was had lacked in the past 100 years, and only now with her 'guests' she had only come in close contact with them about once or twice.  
  
It's not that she was shy, it was the last person she had really touched was her husband, when he laid there cold and motionless, his life finished, and even now she could not shake the feeling, and she knew that she never would, and maybe never wanted to, after all, it was one way to remember holding him, it was better than nothing.  
  
A twig snapped, obviously her 'friend' had caught up to her, and by the sounds of the deep breaths he was taking in he was knackered, he fell next to her, sinking his head deep into the water, coming out gaspsing.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here" She cracked, knowing full well that he was not in the joking mood.  
  
Noticing that humour was not going to bring him into a conversation she immediatly resorted back to bitch mode.  
  
"Why were you following me?" after a few more gasps he answered.  
  
"How are we supposed to trust you when you are hiding a secret?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean" standing he grabbed her wrist, she reacted.  
  
He was on the floor before he could blink..  
  
"Never touch me" she let him go, proving her point, he may not have known it but it was for his own protection, after all, anyone she touched some how came to die, she learned that the hard way.  
  
Standing he stormed after her, she continued to stalk off.  
  
"Why? why do you have this wall around you? we have been here for over a month now, I thought that we had grown in this short time together, we are trying to be a team, you friends, but you keep pushing us away! Amy worships the ground you walk on! Ry'ac respects you so much, but he can't help comparing you to the woman that he had started to love as family, and me, you wanna know what I think? well, I thought that you were going to be the warm and friendly woman that I had heard so much about, my god in the SGC you are the saint, the angel of it all, I am begginning to wonder whether the stories of your kindness, generosity and frienship is just a myth! I know that you have had a hard life, and that you refuse to except yourself as major carter anymore, and I sort of understand this, but you cannot close yourself off to all those around you anymore, wea re here, we are now, learn to live in the present and not the past, my god if you weren't so dmaned beautiful I would knowck you smack you around the face.." his face flushed when he realsied what he had said, and Faiths face was pale, she didn't need this.  
  
For the second time since she met him he ended up with a sore face, from having her hand make connect with it.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever talk to me like that again, I have my reasons, and you have no right to pry" he was getting to her, he could tell.  
  
"Well, I'm making ti my business, you go on about how you and your team were the closeest there was, obviously you had to know eachother well, so well that you knew eacothers most darkest secrets, something that they wouldn'g tell anybody if they weren't afriad that one day your days were going to end that day, knowing that they would die before revealing, well guess what? we have them as well, you brought us here to teach us how to be a close team, like yours once was, well how can we be when yuo are holding back? you are a key member to this team so start actingl ike it"  
  
"I never asked to be a key member, I don't want to be! look what happned last time, tehy are dead! you understand that? the people that meant everything in the wrold to me are gone, and I will probably never see them again, all because of this damned curse, because I am meant to be special, well if I am so damned special then why is it that everytime I come in contact with some, become involved with them in anyway they die? my friends, my family, Martouf, Orlin, Nareem? do you want to know why I keep pushing Amy away? becuase she remind me of Daniel, and believe me that is a compliment, and ry'ac is so much like his father it's strange, I have to bite my tongue to stop me calling him it, and you, you remind me of Jack, your stubborn and pig headed and to tell you the truth my heart cannot take it anymore!"  
  
After a few minutes of staring at one another he began moving towards her slowly, seeing the tears cascading down her face, pain finally showing through her barrierm=, reahing out her and pulling her into a hug, she stood as stiff as a board for a while, not knowing how to react to this kind of contact, since out of practice.  
  
Finally she gave into the warmth, and cried harder, 100 years of apin fainnly taking it;s toll, and that is how they stayed for over two hours.  
  
"I'm sorry" she croaked, wiping the wet patches on his top, he had become her human tissue, and he hadn't minded one bit, not that he would admit it, after all, he had a reputation to keep.  
  
"It's ok, it's just nice to know that there is human being under all tose layers" she gave a weak smile, starting to feel like herself, her real self.  
  
"Come on,e better get back" puling her to her feet he ignored the pleasant feeling of having her near, how her hair smelled like lavendar and Roses, how her small frame would fit perfectly with his tall slightly muscled self.  
  
Pulling on his hand to make him stop, he looked at her questionably, taing his other hand in hers, he started to lean in towards her.  
  
* uh oh, he's getting the wrong signals*  
  
He noticed her face begin to scrunch in concentration, and then the air sqirled around him, nutil he realised that they were back at the cabin.  
  
"We all have are dark secrets" she left him standing there in shock at what had just happened.  
  
Afew weeks later christmas arrived, and Sam gave them some chocolates and a promise that she was going to try and be nicer, James had barely spoken to her since she 'revealed' that part of herself to him, and Rya'c had stuck to Faith like glue recently, worried about her in his own quiet way.  
  
The guests gave her a book on Egypt ( from Amy) thinking that one day the woman could go through the similarites and differences of the pepople and compare it to the system lords and such, Faith had promised her this, still feling slightly guilty about the breakfast thing.  
  
Rya'c gave her a knife, encrusted with her initials in sapphires, saying his father had made it for her the last time he had visited his family, wanting it to be a surprise for her birthday, obviously he never had the chance to so he thought that he would do him a favour, and he thought it would be perfect for his 'Godmother' as Teal'c had referred to the blonde major many years ago when the big Jaffa had asked his teammates to be apart of his sons life, if anything were to happen to him and drey'auc then the team were to have custody of the then boy.  
  
James had given everyone a holomovie, Amy was given the Mummy Returns, aparently she was a huge ancient movie buff and the fact that it was about egyot made the bargain even better, Rya'c recieved a book on Fishing, seeing as it was one of his favourite hobbies, unlike his father, and she had gotten one of Daniels old journels 


	2. 100 Years conclusion

100 years (continued)  
  
Faith seemed to become more open with the young team, she still drove them hard of course, but she didn't intentionally go out of her way to see them fall anymore, she began to realise that maybe they were good enough, that maybe they would last, she just hoped that she wasn't wrong, after all, she was literally putting the welfare of the planet on the shoulders of these people, she had to be sure.  
  
" Fai?" Amy called into the darkness of the woods, it was well past midnight and before she had found this was one of their 'teachers' favourite places to stop and think.  
  
"Are you here?" she persisted.  
  
Faith sighed, so much for quiet, alone time.  
  
" Up here" she answered from the oak tree she had climbed about an hour before.  
  
Amy smiled, reaching her hands out to climb the tree, making faith nervous, as this woman had a knack at getting hurt, and as if on queue she heard the unsteady branch she had known never to climb under strain, meaning the young doctor would soon be falling.  
  
" Grab my hand," she quickly suggested, after jumping down off of her branch, the second Amy had the branch beneath her began to snap.  
  
"Aghhh"  
  
"It's ok, I got you" faith grasped the branch behind her to help pull her friend up, once safe Amy was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Deep breath Amy, your ok, don't worry"  
  
"Tha..Than... thanks" she finally managed, looking from where they were, and realising if she had fallen there would have been no way she would have past her physical in four months.  
  
"Don't worry about it, tomorrow I'll add tree climbing as a list of things to do. You never know when it may be needed" she smiled, imagining them all sitting in a tree, like the vontrap children in the sound of music.  
  
"What's so funny?" Amy asked  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before moving up to her branch, as it was strong enough to hold them.  
  
" Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did" This made Amy laugh, as it had to her when jack had said it once, he always knew how to make people laugh, to make her feel better, no matter how bad the situation.  
  
" Sure" she finally said.  
  
Amy waited a few seconds. Thinking of how to ask the request.  
  
"What were they like? Your team.... you don't have to answer, it's just, I don't know, I suppose I am just being nosy but while I was at the SGC there were a few things said about them, and I thought it would be better to hear about them from someone who really knew" she began to fiddle with the button on her jacket.  
  
Faith smiled, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, as much as she wanted to deny the past, she also wanted to remember, to have those days back.  
  
" I wasn't apart of the first mission, I was meant to be but personal problems stopped me from going, anyway, a year later, after the gate was shut, it reopened, after research found that there was more than one planet to go to, Daniel had stayed behind, with his wife, sha're. Anyway one thing led to another I was put on sg1, O'Neill thought I was a guy, pretty annoyed about me being a scientist, Daniels wife was made a Gou'ald.... I'm sure you know all this though"  
  
Amy nodded, she knew all about how sg1 had its team members.  
  
"Daniel was a lot like you. He was the peace maker really, couldn't keep his hands to himself, which annoyed jack to no end, it seemed half the trouble we got into was because Danny had given into temptation and touched some artifact in great awe... Teal'c was very honourable. He would be so proud of his son, I wish he could be here now to see what kind of man he became" she felt herself well up slightly.  
  
" Then there was the colonel, the glue in some ways, he could make a joke about anything, some of the things that man said, his timing was something to be desired, no wonder we pissed so many system lords off..."  
  
Amy nodded, it was nice to talk to another women in this way, in a trustful way, without worry that what you were saying would be spread about as gossip, she missed it.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, what was your role?"  
  
"As an astrophysist and major to the best commanding officer a 21c could ask for, he became my best friend, that's the thing, you guys need to become close for this to work, it will take time, but I have... faith in you all"  
  
Amy beamed, that was one of the most positive things that she had said since their arrival.  
  
"You? Why did you join the SGC?" faith changed the subject, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Me? Well... when the offer came I couldn't believe my eyes, to see new worlds and ally ourselves with them, it was exciting, and I admit to having read many of doctor Jackson's papers while in college, they fascinated me, I was a bit of an outcast of course for thinking so, everyone thought that it was complete rubbish... but, I don't know, they sort of made sense" her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement when talking about her job, yes, she definitely had Daniel's personality, which would either help her in life or be her downfall, hopefully the former.  
  
"And... Well." the brunette hesitated slightly.  
  
"Go on" faith implored.  
  
" My, mum and dad, well... they died just before I got to junior high school, they were both doctors, I, I wanted to make them proud, to really make a difference in the world, like I know they would want me to"  
  
Faith smiled, putting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
" They would be really proud of you, I know It.." Amy nodded, none of the other member's knew this about her, and for now, she was quite happy to keep it that way.  
  
"I think you better go back, we need to be up early tomorrow, I thought we all might go into town as well... you know, for supplies" Amy practically ran to the cabin, that is after stumbling out of the tree, much to faiths distress. This girl was going to cause her a great deal of worry and white hairs.  
  
Deciding to take her own advice, she climbed halfway down the tree, before deciding to levitate her way down, believing herself to be alone.  
  
" I was hoping that I had imagined it, but seeing you do something 'unusual' a second time means my mind was not playing tricks on me after all, I don't know whether I should be happy not to be losing my mine or freaked at seeing you float from a tree" Faith stood in shock and silence with her back to the colonel, she hadn't heard him approach, he must have been here while she had been talking to Amy, when her guard was down.  
  
" Your a very smart man, I'm sure you can do two things at once .oh, and this isn't quite the second time, probably the fourth, although I made you forget about those times, so get it right" she answered, annoyed that he had been spied upon by someone she was meant to trust with her life.  
  
"I had to be sure, of what you were"  
  
"A witch you mean?"  
  
He didn't answer, obviously he hadn't expected her to answer so bluntly.  
  
" Well I would give you a prize for figuring it out but I'm all out" she turned to him, jumping back in surprise, she hadn't realised he had been standing so close.  
  
"A witch? As in warts and...."  
  
"If you say broomstick I'll through you in the fishless lake"  
  
".... Black cat"  
  
"For a supposed smart man you believe in many cheesy clichés you realise that. so you see any of them?"  
  
He seemed to give her once over, annoying her even more.  
  
" I came to say that the general would be ringing in a few hours, he rang a few minutes ago, I couldn't find you, it sounds urgent"  
  
"Great, just what I need" she moaned, fiddling with her ponytail.  
  
There was an awkward silence held between them for a few minutes, as they slowly walked back to the cabin.  
  
"So, how long have you been a... you know"  
  
"Witch? It's ok, you can say it, it's not contagious" he winced at he venom in her voice.  
  
"For the past century, that's why everything went wrong, why they died, why I am here, alone, where no one can get hurt because of what I am. One planet, the ones who 'awakened' my power thought I would deliver their planet and others from evil, instead I brought death among those I cared about...." her voice trailed off.  
  
" Don't say that"  
  
" ...It's true! you weren't there, no one was, only I remember what happened there, it haunts me now, as it will forever, I have accepted that..."  
  
" I'm not here to argue with you or go over your life... I just wanted to tell you about the general and to ask you to be honest with me from now, on... I know that we haven't been the best of friends, but I think that we could become good ones... maybe even more" her whispered, in some way hoping that she heard the last thing he said but also hoping that she hadn't.  
  
He would never know though, as she just walked past him towards the cabin, silent tears falling all the way, while dread began to rise within her, she had a bad feeling about the call which would soon arrive, it had to be to do with a mission, obviously time had just ran out.  
  
The next morning  
  
A sleepless night and eight mugs of coffee later would result in a very tired woman staring at the phone; at least it had in this case.  
  
"Come on, damn you..." she muttered at the cordless phone, remembering when at the time of it's production everyone had been in awe, a phone which wasn't hooked to the cradle? Wow. Now of course there were many phone which you could talk to someone while watching TV, as their face would appear in the corner of the screen, and the implant which you could have put into your brain, neither appealed to her, and as long as this one held up, what was the point?  
  
A few more minutes of staring at the phone made her realise that in no way was the general going to ring her at 6am.  
  
"More coffee" and despite her intelligence, she still sounded amazingly primitive.... sort of like homer Simpson... the thought of the pudgy yellow guy brought a smile to her lips, he reminded her of jack, and the way he had gotten into the habit of saying 'doh'.  
  
RING RING, RING RING...  
  
"Figures.." she shouted while dashing for the phone.  
  
"What?"  
  
" That's hardly the way to be speaking to your commanding officer now is it maj...." a gruff voice tried to reprimand her.  
  
" Cut the bull, what do you want?" she cut him off, she was a good few decades older than this man, just because he looked older did not mean anything to her, he could be her great grandson for crying out loud.  
  
"Major!"  
  
" General, the way I see it, if you do not tell me what is so important that you had to ring me at midnight and now 6 in the morning right now within the next 20 seconds I will hang up and have my phone disconnected for the next four months, now do you really want that?"  
  
He was silent on the other end for a few moments...  
  
"12 seconds general.."  
  
Silence still.  
  
" 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... it's been nice chatting with you.."  
  
"WAIT!! It's about sg1, they will be needed ahead of schedule" he rushed the sentence.  
  
"Why doesn't that shock me, and why should I let this team and I go before our arranged date?"  
  
She could practically hear the cogs turning down the end of the phone.  
  
"Apophis has resurfaced"  
  
"..We'll be there before tea time"  
  
She hung up..  
  
That lousy son of a bitch was back, he really was going to cause her a lot of grief, well, if she couldn't kill him then she would just drag him to hell, even if she had to go there as well.  
  
Storming to the basement she unlocked the door, for once leaving it open while she went to her book, and tracing the front, when her hands fell on the name at the front of the book, Samantha Carter, the woman and soldier who had lost her friends and family, this was her fight... not faith's, or the woman she was now.  
  
Running about the cabin she grabbed a bag, shoving her book, some old photo's, Daniel's old journal and some clothes into it, loading up the jeep the younger member had come in.  
  
Then she decided it was time for them to be awakened and notified.  
  
Knocking on each of their doors in turn, shouting for them to be awake and downstairs in 30miuntes, packed and ready to leave.  
  
"What?!? Why?" Amy had bellowed, she wasn't military, and even though she had been used to the early mornings and running about the lake routine, she was still a lat sleeper, being the hardest to wake up.  
  
"Amy, if you don't wake up and be ready then you will not be going on your first mission with the rest of us..."  
  
"IM UP!!!" Faith smiled, all it took was a little motivation.  
  
"I am ready" the deep voice startled faith.  
  
"Jeez, Rya'c, will you at least make a noise when your walking behind me?" Rya'c smiled cheekily, faith had noticed this about him, he seemed a bit more... human, compared to his father, he actually did like a good laugh and could be quite cheeky and cunning when he wanted to be.  
  
" Did you say that we would be going on a mission?" he asked, walking her down to the kitchen, where a fresh pot of coffee was brewing.  
  
"I'll tell you everything when we're all here, but you better put your bag in the car" she tossed the keys to him as he left.  
  
There were footsteps thudding down the stairs.  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" Amy muttered, making a beeline for the coffee, as did the colonel, a few seconds later Rya'c came in, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
" The general rang, we're needed early, it's.. Apophis"  
  
"Seriously? I thought he died about 20 years ago"  
  
"If Only" Rya'c muttered, hate dripping from his voice.  
  
" Are you all packed?" they nodded.  
  
"Then I suggest you drink your coffee and be ready in five"  
  
She went to the jeep, hoping to god that they were ready for what they were going to face.  
  
Thinking quickly about what he had packed, and still feeling as though she had forgotten something, then realising what, she dashed into the house while the others stretched before getting in the jeep, knowing full well that the driver would only stop when absolutely necessary, which would probably be never if she had her way.  
  
Dashing to the basement, with a knife she had picked up from the kitchen, she went to the very back corner, where a loose floorboard sat, digging the knife in the floorboard was easy, it was opening it that was going to be the problem, she hadn't opened it in...... Well, a long time.  
  
Finally, it gave.  
  
"Yes" she muttered in triumph.  
  
"Under the floorboard sat a very old rotting shoebox, inside was her old dog tags, as well as the colonels, Daniels and teal'c's, she had taken them after being pried away from their bodies. There were also a few things to remember them by, such as pictures, which were still very well preserved, and a silver chain, with a locket on.  
  
She had almost forgotten about the locket..... Almost. She could never bring herself to wear it, she hadn't felt like Sam much since they had died, and it felt as though she were wearing someone else's memories.  
  
"Fai?! You coming?!?" Amy shouted from the front door, not knowing where the elder woman had disappeared.  
  
"Yeah! Coming!"  
  
Grabbing everything that the box held, while leaving the actual box she ran back, stopping for a second to look at the lake and the cabin, knowing that this would be last time her eyes fell upon the wooden house.  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Making sure her 'treasure' was in her pocket she ran to the jeep, and drove off before she changed her mind, or worse, lost her control and started sobbing like a little child.  
  
" Are you okay?" Rya'c asked, concern evident in his features.  
  
"I'm fine, or at least I will be"  
  
She was going home, back to the SGC.  
  
2000 hours, Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"They're here General" a lieutenant's excited voice informed his commander.  
  
"Thank you lieutenant, send them down will you?"  
  
"Yes sir" putting the phone down he saluted the upcoming colonel.  
  
"Good to have you back sir, the general is waiting for you and your team in the briefing room" he passed the elder man a clipboard and pen, making each one sign themselves into the base.  
  
"Thank you lieutenant"  
  
Walking through the halls were like deja vu for the major, nothing seemed to have changed, the walls were the same grey colour, the doors still had scorch marks while the guards still stood as still as a stature, guarding some unknown technology, some of which she wished she could get her hands on to analyse, it felt like an eternity since she had last had a good tinker round with an alien technology.  
  
Finally the briefing room came into focus, inside it seemed a bit larger than it had before, the table had long been replaced, with a table which didn't seem to have an legs holding it up, it sort of hovered.  
  
The chairs looked a lot more uncomfortable to the ones that were once there, they were plastic, and also seemed to hover, something more than likely given to them from the tolan, it seemed that they had finally agreed to give some technology, as long as they kept it to themselves until someone on the planet invented it, also they did not give weapons, only harmless things that would only take earth to start thinking about in a few years.  
  
The logo on the wall hadn't changed, although it had probably been repainted, as the last time she had seen it, well, it had looked a bit worse for ware.  
  
One thing that was different though was the general, instead of the warm and friendly Texan whom she as the rest of the SGC had loved, sat a miserable, quiet cold New Yorker, whom had been pestering her for the past ten years to come back to the SGC.  
  
"General"  
  
"Major, nice to finally meet you in person"  
  
" Well, you call, you write, that was quite enough" he didn't seemed impressed with her sarcasm, too bad she didn't care.  
  
"If you would all have a seat, the debriefing will begin"  
  
When seated a captain arrived, and began to dish out some folders, containing their mission.  
  
" SG11 went to planet PS2-456, All came back with severe injuries, one almost died, it seems that our 'friend' Apophis has been hiding on the planet, which the naives call 'Elna' for the past 20 years, claiming to be their God, most didn't believe this, all of them were killed, only the few who did survived"  
  
"This is what the team found out before they were ambushed by jaffa, luckily they managed to escape to warn of us Apophis' intentions, apparently he is building an army to take over Earth, and he is not far from his goal"  
  
Everyone seemed a bit stunned; he was still trying to take over this planet? And had a fair chance of succeeding?  
  
"What he doesn't know is, that we now have anew SG1 to defend our selves with, we are not just amateurs and we will not be seen as any less of a threat just because he managed to give us the run around once"  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"What exactly is it that you want us to do?" Bass finally asked the question which had popped up in the minds of everyone at least once since the speech.  
  
"We need you to stop him, in anyway possible, apparently he has a temple near the gate, about 10 clicks north, and he is looking for a new host for his bride, so that is a way of getting in, if that fails, it's up to you and lady luck, any questions, no? Well, in that case, your mission starts 0800 hours tomorrow, doctor Lewis is waiting for you in the infirmary for a quick physical and check, we need to nip this thing in the bud now, or I don't think we will make it"  
  
Everyone left, except faith, whom had been staring at the wall for a long time now, transfixed with a picture on the wall, near the logo, she hadn't seen it until now.  
  
Getting up she walked to it, it was a group photo, of everyone in the SGC, 2001.  
  
There faces that she recognised, and few she had forgotten, but in the centre were the faces that she would never forget, SG1, and general Hammond, all smiling, this picture had been taken a few weeks before they were all killed.  
  
A little plaque at the bottom of the picture had the date and the general's name; it also said 'Bless their souls'  
  
"Major? You coming?" Faith snapped out of her reverie, when Colonel Bass had called for her attention.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming"  
  
Infirmary.  
  
"Well Colonel, Major, it seems you are all in perfect health, nothing seems out of place, I have no choice but to allow you on this suicide mission"  
  
The male senior doctor, who Faith had decided was Dr. Lewis, didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about sending them into the mission, which would help millions of planets....  
  
"Doc, we'll be fine"  
  
The doctor shook his head in annoyance, muttering something about 'military bravado'.  
  
Leaving them to laugh at him, she then realised that she was the only one laughing., the colonel seemed to be staring at her.  
  
" You should smile more often" his comment made her blush.  
  
" Watch it colonel, anyone would think that you were flirting with me"  
  
He had a crocked smile.  
  
"What if I was?"  
  
"Stop" she turned serious, she wouldn't be getting back into the mini drama again, the last time it had all ended in tears, mainly hers.  
  
"Fai.."  
  
"For now, I am your 21c, you shouldn't be.."  
  
"What about O'Neill?" the moment those words had come out of his mouth he had regretted them, so had his face, you think he would be used to getting slapped by that woman, but he wasn't.  
  
He was more used to having foot in mouth disease.  
  
"Smooth" Amy patted him on the back, leaving him and Rya'c alone in the infirmary together.  
  
"Do you enjoy hurting her so?" the big man asked.  
  
"Of course not" he snapped, rubbing his jaw slightly.  
  
"Then I suggest that you stop it, before I hit you instead" he threatened, following Amy.  
  
"Being a colonel used to mean something" the colonel muttered, deciding perhaps that it would be best to go looking for his major, after all, tomorrow they had a very BIG mission, and he couldn't go knowing that she was pissed at him.  
  
An hour later.  
  
After his hour search of the base he decided that she wasn't there, at least, he thought he was sure anyway, until he came across the lieutenant who guarded the bases entrance.  
  
"Hello sir"  
  
"Do you know where maj, carter is?"  
  
" She signed out about an hour ago. But last I saw she signed back in, do you want me to help look?"  
  
"No it's ok, I just wish I knew where she would have gone!" he sounded frustrated.  
  
"Well, sir, If you don't mind me saying, but if I were back after such a long time away, I would probably go to the gate, you know, that thing still fascinates me, even now" the colonel smiled at the eager young mans helpfulness.  
  
"Thanks, that actually helps me" he dashed towards the gate room.  
  
In the embarkation room  
  
Fai felt sick, probably due to lack of food, since she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  
  
" Bet they don't have any blue jelly" she muttered indignantly, internally refusing to go to the cafeteria, another reminder of how things had changed, although, cafe food seemed to be universal, like school dinners, even then she had taken a packed lunch, not really wanting to risk food poisoning.  
  
Checking her watch she realised she had been staring at the gate for just over an hour. At first she hadn't thought about why she had come here, then she had finally realised that no matter what, the gate would never change. The gate room had horrible memories for her though, so bad her eyes had already begun to well again.  
  
" Can I join you?"  
  
Bugger.  
  
"Depends, do you want to put your foot in your mouth now to save time?" He laughed hesitantly, worried that he had mistaken her peace offering.  
  
"Pull up a cold stone floor" he sat next to her.  
  
"Tomorrows the big day then" he finally said.  
  
"Yep, hopefully this will end it. All of it"  
  
"Is this a suicide mission for you?"  
  
" I have tried all other ways remember?... I'm not sure, although, recently, I realised that I don't want to die, at least, not yet"  
  
"Why?" He asked, silently hoping it was due to him.  
  
" I'm not finished, I did what I was asked by those... women, I know the magic, yet I know, If I go now, my soul will always feel unfinished... cheesy huh?" she giggled slightly.  
  
"No, not at all, although I can't imagine what you must be going through, after all, I'm not a..."  
  
"One day I'm going to make you say it" he grinned.  
  
"Can you do something?" he asked.  
  
"What? Magic?"  
  
"'Yeah" he replied eagerly, like a child with a party magician.  
  
Looking around she pulled one of her long blonde hairs out, folded it up and placed it into her fist, concentrating slightly she opened her hand, and out flew three beautiful butterflies.  
  
"Wow" he sighed in awe; she would never cease to amaze him.  
  
"Yeah...wow"  
  
"You said something about women, what women?"  
  
" Just before my team were killed, we were on the planet, Elna, there were three women, who reminded Daniel of the prophets, you know, the crone, the mother and the maiden? Well, they came through the gate, babbling something about my destiny, how I would save worlds or something, but I would have to learn the magic first, when I was found they were gone, there was absolutely no sign of them what so ever"  
  
"Creepy.."  
  
" You have no idea"  
  
After a few minutes, he seemed to scoot closer, until all that could squeeze between would be the atoms, and even that would be a tight squeeze.  
  
"Fai?"  
  
"Umm?" she looked up at him, that's when he took his chance, before she could protest his lips pressed gently against hers.  
  
She didn't pull away at first, it felt wrong to pull away, that's until she came back to her senses, and snapped her head back.  
  
"We can't, I'm your 21c, I'm married, and I'm old enough to be you great- great grandmother"  
  
"I doubt she would have been as hot as you" she smiled slightly.  
  
"That's not the point"  
  
"Well, you're hardly married now, and your not exactly planning on sticking around once this mission is over are you?"  
  
She didn't answer, this was all the information he needed.  
  
"I just came to make sure that we were ok, I didn't want there to be any tension tomorrow, we'll have enough on our minds, so are we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I think we will be"  
  
Visitor's quarters.  
  
Faith looked about the posh room, normally used for official and important visitors, she had been allocated it as a temp, there doesn't seem to be any more room at the inns.  
  
She didn't recognise much there, the walls had been painted light pink, her gear was sitting in the corner, after she had checked it for the thousandth time in the past ten minutes, and her uniform was on top of one of those hovering chair things, which she had deiced she now hated.  
  
1 am, typical, she never had been good at getting a good nights sleep the night before an important mission, then again she had better at least prepare for bed.  
  
Going to the bathroom with brush in hand she started to comb her long locks, this had always soothed her as a child, then again someone else had done it for her.  
  
While looking in the mirror she realised the mistake she was committing, even though she had decided to start doing this mission as carter would do, she was still acting differently, years of habit; after all, she had spent longer as faith than Sam.  
  
Quickly rummaging about the cupboards she became frantic, there had to be some here somewhere! The problem was where?..... Aha!  
  
There they were, scissors, snatching them up she ran back to the mirror, and began to hack at her locks, until it was shorter, and at least slightly even. Not having the guts to yet chop it off as short as it had been years before she and Jack married.  
  
Reaching for her over night bag she pulled out some dog tags, and the locket, putting them both on, from now on she was carter, she was back.  
  
Next morning.  
  
"Oh my Goodness, I can't do this, what if it goes wrong?!? I mean! Look! In a few minutes, we are going to try and kill Earth's biggest threat! I think I am going to be sick..'.  
  
"Amy calm down ok? We have been training for this nearly an entire year, you are not doing this alone"  
  
"He's right" Rya'c agreed, checking the young scientist's pack for her, she was panicking, that maybe she had forgotten something.  
  
"Where's Faith?!? We're going in one minute and she isn't here?!?" the colonel steamed, preparing himself to go looking for her.  
  
"I'm right here" the colonel turned, about to give her apiece of his mind, when his mouth dropped open, as did Amy's and yak's when they saw the change.  
  
"Fai?"  
  
"That's major Carter"  
  
".o...ok"  
  
The stargate started whirling to life.  
  
"SG1 You have a go, and good luck"  
  
"Ok Campers, lets go"  
  
The rest of the team looked at the major, thinking it to be an odd term, she blushed slightly.  
  
"If that's ok with you colonel"  
  
James seemed startled at her sudden use of his rank and the fact that she had used it with respect.  
  
"Fine by me, major, if you would bring up the rear" he requested, just before disappearing into the event horizon, she smiled slightly, at the familiarity of the situation, before disappearing herself.  
  
On the other side.  
  
The planet that they had gated to was nearly exactly how Sam had pictured it, practically the replica of Netu, the planet her father had once been held on, literally hell.  
  
"Major, over here!" the familiar voice called from behind a crater looking object.  
  
" Has there been any signs of security?" she asked.  
  
"Not so far, but we're going to set up a base over there" he pointed to a small cave near the base of what looked like a 'small volcano' about a mile from a futuristic pyramid.  
  
" Nice view"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
" Ok, Rya'c. You and Amy set up a perimeter, Major, you and I are going to scout that thing, find it's weaknesses"  
  
Once given the assignments they separated, until neither could see the other anymore, which wasn't hard due to the amount about.  
  
" I know it's been a few years since I've been near one of these things, but I doubt that after their life span so far they have bothered to tamper with the layout much"  
  
After a another two hours they finally spotted an entrance which didn't seem to heavily guarded, or that is what they had determined after another 3 hours of watching it, the jaffa only passed it every hour, just a routine check, they must be feeling very confident about their environment.  
  
"Scouts to base, come in base" the colonel called over the radio.  
  
" Sir, base is set, how's your end? Over"  
  
"A success, we have an entrance point, now all we need to modify the plan, we'll be there in a few minutes"  
  
"Roger that"  
  
The two soldiers quickly made their way back to the camp, checking every so often that there weren't any guards about to make a sudden appearance.  
  
"Amy, everything set?"  
  
"Yep, Rya'c and myself have even started the rations, they should be ready in a minute. We've also found that map that the general had drawn up for us of the area from the survey plane" She lead them to a small table where a map was laid.  
  
"The odd thing about this is that there is only one mother ship, there aren't; even any small camps scattered about for protection"  
  
"Well, they are planning on universal domination soon, perhaps they couldn't be bothered to unpack" the colonel quipped, earning him a few disapproving looks.  
  
"What? You think you can do any better with the pressure we're under?" they ignored him.  
  
After eating chocolate pudding rations which apparently tasted like 'meatloaf' they scanned the map in further detail, before finally planning to try and over throw one of the team of guards which passed the entrance that Bass and carter had found earlier, from then on they would play it by ear, placing bombs wherever possible and to kill Apophis, yeah, this was going to be apiece of cake!  
  
Deciding to get an early night, the team settled into their sleeping bags, while the major took first watch.  
  
"You sure?" the colonel asked.  
  
"Yeah, this way, no interrupted sleep" she grinned, picking up her gun and starting to check the perimeter.  
  
Be up for his watch.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a tale..... does the colonel know?"  
  
"Yeah, he found out during training"  
  
"I'll bet he loved that, the first woman he falls for since his wife who acted like a witch!.."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you hadn't noticed? If not, you're not as smart as I thought"  
  
"You've got it all wrong. he's my CO, he's years younger than me.."  
  
"Stop the excuses, everyone is younger than you! And the last time I checked you didn't really stick to the CO, 21C relationship"  
  
The sounds of Rya'c shifting about, waking up from his slumber for his watch, they silenced, things had been said, mostly things that they didn't want to hear, well, that the major didn't want to hear, especially when in about 6 hours they would be bringing down one of the galaxies worst enemies.  
  
"Was there any interference with your watch major?" Ry'ac asked, slight worry in his voice, he was still rather protective of his fathers old friend.  
  
"No Ry'ac, everything was fine, are you sure you would not rather have a few minutes more? I'm ok for another few hours"  
  
Amy went back to her tent, her watch was after Rya'c's, and at this rate, she would be falling a sleep during it.  
  
"You must rest, tommorrow we will need to have had a sufficient amount of sleep"  
  
Not attempting to argue with the man she headed for her tent, not stopping to take her boots or coat off, there was probably a high risk of her not getting sleep tonight, butterflies were running ariot in her stomach.  
  
"Goodnight" she smiled, zipping her tent up, three hours later she felt her eyelids begin to droop, as nightmares began to plague her.  
  
Sam's nightmare.  
  
"Shes here, shes here, shes here, she will set us free, free from our prison, thousands of planets will benefit from her arrival, shesÜ¥e_#À voices which earlier were talking at different times, confusing her, now seemed to band together, as one almighty voice.  
  
"What? I don't understand?! Is this about the mission?"  
  
No one answered her.  
  
"If I pass! what will I get? will you let me die? will you make me normal again? ANSWER ME!!" she screamed, abandoning all reason.  
  
" You will be rewarded, do not worry" a small, young voice answered behing her, causing her to be startled.  
  
Behind her stood a small girl, dark hair, with a long blue dress, which seemed to be in layers.  
  
" Your one of them, you helped to curse me"  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"We did not curse you, we merely gave you time to learn, if you did not have this time then you would not have grown in so many ways"  
  
" What do I have to do?"  
  
"What your heart tells you" the child walked towards her, hands outstretched, opening her palms she revealed a crumpled piece of paper, taking it from her she opened it, revealing a photo, of her team, her original team.  
  
They looked happy.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"It matters not, all that matters is you must act with your heart, and not your hatred"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Goodbye Samantha"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Cassandra"  
  
Waking had never been so painful, her lungs felt as though they were on fire, gasping for breath she clutched at her chest, trying hard not to make to much noise to alarm her teammates, the last thing she needed was the mission to be compremised because she had a bad dream.  
  
Fainlly lying back down she realised when looking at her watch that only a few seconds had actually gone by.  
  
"Damn, I finally start to lose it and I'm on one of the most important missions of my life, well done Sam"  
  
Fidgeting round in her sleeping bag seh reached under her pillow, feeling something odd, grabbed it and pulled it outm finally, in torch light she looked carefully at it, shock immediatly flooded her features, there in her hands, was the picure that the child had given her.  
  
"Oh God"  
  
/In the morning/  
  
Colonel Bass triple checked and then double checked after that their plans, they only had ten minutes before they had to leave, calling them nevervous would be the understatement of the century.  
  
Once everything that they would need was in place they sat, just for a minute, having a finally civialised converstion before moving out, for all they knew, one or all of them would not be coming back from this.  
  
James noticed that his major had been awfully quiet all morning, even when she had turned to 'major carter' mode she would normally be quite quick on remarks and jokes to break awkward situations, this whole mission seemed to be an awkward situation.  
  
She just seemed to sit their in the rock facing what had been their campfire in the night, staring at something in her hand, he had tried to catch a glimpse of it twice, but she had been quick then, hiding it from view, until her got the hint that she was not willing to share.  
  
Amy seemed to be getting more and more curious though, however never invading her friend's privacy like the colonel had, although now she was highly intrigued.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Sam didn't seem to hear her; she just kept on staring, until Amy asked twice more.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
The woman sweared.  
  
"Lat night I had the weirdest dream, the little girl, who was one of the three witches that cursed me was there, she gave this to me"  
  
Passing the photo to her as if it were there most precious treasure on earth, Amy stared, guessing it was of her friend's old teammates, the original SG1.  
  
"Wow" "A dream? That must have been some dream, are you sure you didn't have this before?"  
  
"No, I remember the picture being taken but I never saw it"  
  
She told her about the rest if her dream.  
  
" Cassandra? That's the name of the prophet, she was said to be psychic and very insightful"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Well gang, I hate to break up this little chat time, but we have a mission to carry out" the colonel emphasised his point by picking up his pack.  
  
Walking as quickly and carefully as they could seemed to go on for an eternity, no one talked, there was the odd military signal once in a while, but other than that and their footsteps, there was complete silence.  
  
The mother ship was drawing nearer, until they were only feet away from them, the colonel immediately sprung into action, signaling them to move into place, and wait, for the Jaffa which would soon pass.  
  
Sam looked at the team, Rya'c seemed to be in deep concentration, Amy had long since passed the pale green faze of nervousness, now she was at the stage of praying to all the gods that she had ever studied for help and guidance, while their commander seemed to be drinking every part of this mission up, as if he were meant for this.  
  
Deep footsteps could then be heard, gradually coming closer to them, it sounded like three jaffa, maybe four, it was hard to tell, they walked perfectly in sync, and it had been a few years, she suddenly felt unprepared and our of practice.  
  
Looking to the colonel she saw him mouthing to them to put the plan into action, the second the guards passed them they would jump, and use their zat like weapons which would knock the guards out for a given amount of time, which they needed or kill.  
  
There's was set to kill.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Go!!  
  
They pounced, Rya'c first, he managed to kill one before reaching a bulk in the wall for cover, she would be next.  
  
Getting approval she rolled into the space, managing to kill one and only injure another, until the colonel jumped in and finished him off before he shot her with his staff weapon.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Any time" he replied, calling Amy to come in, they all went to the bodies and began to remove them of their Armour.  
  
" You don't have to do this, we can easily go in their guns blazing while one of us goes and places the bombs" the colonels concern touched her.  
  
"We won't have the element of surprise, and there will be a lot of jaffa around, it's better if you are arranged so you can take them out before you, if you come into that room they can easily kill you, I won't have your blood on my conscience as well"  
  
Everyone one agreed, although none particularly liked the idea of sending the major in, scantily dressed while being 'chosen' for a host, although it would be the only element of surprise they would have.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Removing what they would need from the packs, which was mainly the bombs and communication device, which was an earpiece and a radio attached to your tooth, easily transportable.  
  
Changing into the jaffa uniforms was a slight challenge; they found it extremely hard to remove the bodies from them.  
  
"Come on, we only have an hour until the selection will start" the Major hissed, worried that another set of guards may come by unexpectedly.  
  
" Ok, Ok" the colonel answered, being the last one to be ready, he grabbed the staff weapon one of the warriors had dropped earlier.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
No one answered; instead, they made their way to the cell that the women were being held.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
Again, no one answered.  
  
As they came closer and closer to their target they activated the amours helmets, this would help them to conceal their identities from the Gou'ald.  
  
The colonel and Rya'c then grabbed the majors arms, standing on either side of her, as if escorts.  
  
"Jaffa Kree" was bellowed at them from behind, there stood a guard who had come to check on the women.  
  
"What are you doing?'  
  
Amy took this as her chance to finally show off what she had paid good money to learn in university.  
  
"This one escaped, we are taking her back to the cell, for the preparation"  
  
The jaffa came closer, inspecting the blonde major.  
  
"If it were me I would have killed her on the spot" he muttered.  
  
"We did not think this best, as it may anger our lord" after a few seconds of thought the elder Jaffa seemed to come to the same conclusion and moved forward, to type in the right code before walking away to attend to his other duties.  
  
"I think that may have been his first prime" Sam said, just before they put her into the cell with the other women.  
  
" Good luck she muttered, while trying to look as though she were putting up a fight, only to lose and be locked in.  
  
"We'll need it" the colonel muttered looking at her surroundings, and glad it was not him in there, before the remaining three walked in separate directions, precious cargo weighing them down.  
  
Setting her mind to the task at hand, the major walked about the room, in an apprehensive and nervous fashion, hardly acting at all. She would have to keep it up as well, and not try to tell any of the scared looking women of what was going to happen, no matter how much she wanted to reassure them, any one or more could be a spy, and she would be damned to be caught out that way.  
  
"Hi" she greeted one woman who seemed to be a bit more confident about what was going on.  
  
"I'm.... Piper" she quickly thought, using her middle name was better than her own, after all, Gou'ald were known to live damn near forever, he real name may cause some strife that she did not need right now.  
  
The woman smiled, reminding Sam of sha're, she had the same dark hair and eyes, but they seemed a bit more mischievous, fiery even.  
  
"I'm Lar'shra" she smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
"You don't seem like the other women" Sam said.  
  
"I'm confident that he will choose me, I will make him a wonderful wife" the women's English was almost near perfect, but was spoken with a heavy accent.  
  
"Are you from abydos?" the other women seemed slightly taken back.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
Sam smiled, not giving anything away.  
  
" Been there once"  
  
They chatted a little more with her, and found that this woman who couldn't have even reached her twentieth birthday yet had been sacrificed by her family and town, to Apophis, it seemed that there were still a large number on the planet that still believed him to be a God.  
  
"What about the other women here" she asked, indicating to the 20 something females than there present, who all seemed to be quivering at being on a strange ship.  
  
" Some have been here for weeks, most don't understand why they are here, a few have not even reached their teens yet, but because they are considered the most beautiful of their tribe or town they have been taken, they are all unwilling as you can see, I don't see why he won't just chose me!" the teen muttered, hate dripping in her voice, yet she also still managed to sound uncertain, as if her beauty were being questioned.  
  
"I'm sure..." before she could finish her sentence the cell doors opened, reveling eight guards, ready to escort them to a changing area, where more of Apophis' female followers were waiting to make them more appealing and desirable.  
  
Sam wanted to be sick, in less than an hour she would be parading in front of the being that she wanted to kill more than any on her life.  
  
They all left the room, in pairs, some seemed to lean on each other for support, due to big bruises on their legs, probably from the jaffa preventing them from escape.  
  
Sam walked with Lar'shra; the girl really didn't seem to mind about what was happening, she was almost..Proud.  
  
After walking a short distance, they were ushered into a room with ten women spread about, with what appeared to be their own station.  
  
The women nearest them had what appeared to be scissors in her hand, while another stood next to some white gauze material.  
  
The guards separated them, sending two or three to each station, Sam and Lar'shra were sent to the hair woman, Sam immediately volunteered her friend first.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Colonel Bass was growing more and more nervous about the mission as time went on, how could he have given in? How could he have sent his major to the butchers? To be poked about like some meat in order for Apophis to find his wife's host? He felt horrible; even though it was the best plan they could come up with, he still hated it.  
  
More than likely due to the fact they he was pretty much in love with her, even though she had been a complete cold hearted... mean person, he still found it hard to think bad thoughts of her after this, after he had seen her pain and warm side.  
  
Snap put of it! The military part of his voice snapped at his male part, finally sick of him not thinking about the mission at hand.  
  
Concentrating on the miniature version of C4 in his hand, pondering where to put it, pulling out a panel containing some important looking crystals and deciding to stick it there, hoping it would blow out something vital, knowing full well that in reality it would blow out that part of the ship, even though it was small, it was extremely destructive.  
  
Checking his left boot, where he had managed to put most of his A11 (the explosive) finding only two more.  
  
Heavy foot falls were then heard, quickly replacing the panel he dashed down another corridor and hid, although he looked like one of the at the moment, if one of them spoke to him then he would be screwed.  
  
Breathing heavily he listened, sighing with relief once the coast was clear, that's when his communication device kicked in, obviously the major had decided to get in contact.  
  
"I can't believe that we'll be there in 10 minutes" he heard, obviously she was not alone.  
  
"I know!!" an excited female voice was also heard.  
  
"Don't you think that this is actually a dangerous and unpredictable way of getting a husband?" Sam asked, worry evident in her voice.  
  
The colonel guessed that she was trying to talk this women out of her excitement, he grinned, she was caring even to complete strangers.... stop it!! His mind snapped again, wiping the grain off his face, and bringing the importance of the mission back.  
  
" We will be ready by then, don't worry" he said, before he heard her end if the line go dead.  
  
"Commander to team, did you hear that?" he asked, hoping that the equipment was definitely working.  
  
Static.  
  
"Comman..."  
  
"We hear you sir, Rya'c and myself have finished, we'll meet you at the great entrance in a few minutes" Amy's voice whispered over the com.  
  
"Roger that, over and out" perhaps he should hurry up.  
  
Footsteps were moving towards his location, yeah, definitely.  
  
  
  
While Lar'shra was being fussed over, Sam quickly moved over to her original clothes, which were luckily on top of a large pile of trousers, skirts and tops from the other women, obviously their original clothing was never to be seen again.  
  
Checking that the guards had not yet entered the chambers and no one was watching she made a dive for her right pocket, where her small knife was held, pulling it out and strategically placing it in her hair, which had been tied up in curls with a fancy hair pin.  
  
She would have preferred to put it in a boot or attach it to her leg, but it seemed that Apophis didn't like his women decently dressed, she had no clue as to what was holding the bikini like golden top which had two ties going about her waist, and the flowey white skirt, ending just above her knees with slits on either sides up to the waist, it looked as though dental floss was holding the sides together.  
  
"Ladies, if you will please get back into your lines, it is time for the guards to take you to lord Apophis"  
  
Immediately women were buzzing with chatter, some excited, others petrified, and there at the back of the line was Lar'shra, dressed in similar style to her, although her skirt was a little longer with one slit going up the front.  
  
"Piper! Over here!" she called to her friend, waving, as if she would be easy to miss.  
  
The doors opened, causing Sam's gut to clench, this was it, after all these years of thinking about how she would seek revenge on that evil son of a bitch, here was her opportunity.  
  
Feeling something warm and firm grasp her hand she looked down in surprise, Lar'shra had her hand in a firm grip, looking at the girls eyes she realised that perhaps this girls confidence had been a charade. Squeezing her hand in reassurance, she promised her self that no matter what, she would get them out alive.  
  
Amy and Rya'c had met the colonel in front of the 'great halls' entrance, the golden doors had been firmly shut, no guards were present.  
  
"They should be on their way in about 2 minutes, are you ready?" both members nodded, anxiety starting to set in.  
  
"Ok, as soon as the guards bring them we will enter with them, and place our selves around, either just behind or in the corners, which ever gives you the best view and shot of all the jaffa in your sector ok?" again they agreed, them with a final good luck to them all they broke off, to each side of the door, standing as still as statues, ready for the hell which would soon break loose.  
  
" ...Only speak when spoken too..." the jaffa which headed the troop of women was listing the things which they should and should not do when in the presence of their 'lord', Sam had stopped listening after the first point.  
  
" We will now be entering the hall, anyone who speaks out of turn will be killed," he warned, making a few of the younger girls whimper in fright.  
  
She saw the giant golden doors, and the guards next to them, the moment that she passed them she realised that they were her friends, call it 'spider-sense' but she had never lost her ability to detect a Gou'ald.  
  
The guards followed her in, closing the door.  
  
Once in they were made to stand side by side in one line, while a woman and man, both Gou'ald, and elaborately dressed looked them each up and down, before either pulling them a step out of line or just passing them by.  
  
"You, the ones who are standing out of line, follow me, the others stay here," the make Gou'ald ordered.  
  
10 of the women, including Sam had been pulled away, getting back into line they followed the male Gou'ald out, through another set of gold doors, passing her friends she shot them a worried look, were they going to follow? Would anything be said if they did?  
  
A few seconds and she saw them begin to follow, slowly at first, but no other guards seemed to be moving, if questioned they could use the excuse of protection.  
  
Once inside the next room Rya'c and the colonel closed the doors, and stood on either side of them, while looking at their surroundings, it seemed a little more decorative, more personal.  
  
"You women, in this room, there is a key, highly and cleverly hidden, if you value your lives and wish to move to the next level then I suggest you find it, you have 1 hour" the male Gou'ald left the room, but not before whispering something to Rya'c, about keeping an eye on them.  
  
"Come on Piper, if we work together then we can do this, come on" the brunette dragged her 'friend' around the room, pulling at cushions and chairs.  
  
"Lar' we have to go about this in a different way, we can't just started riffling through things willy nilly..."  
  
"Willy nilly?"  
  
"Expression"  
  
"Anyway, they keep trying to put across about how 'superior' they are to us, and the only way that we are going through those doors is if we think"  
  
They took a few minutes to scan the room, there were pictures on the wall, with writings... wait a minute.  
  
"Don't make a face but I think I've found something.." she whispered, dragging the girl with her to the wall, sliding her fingers over the wall like the others, while talking to Lar'shra.  
  
"Can your read Gou'ald? I'm a little rusty"  
  
" You mean the language of the Gods?" the brunette asked, while running her fingers over the letters.  
  
" Yeah..., I can get as far as the first line, but the next get a bit confusing.."  
  
"That's because it's numbers" Sam could have kissed her, of course numbers!  
  
' To be the great gods wife you must find the key, which is where the sun just touches the water and the water kisses the sky, 4,2,1,4."  
  
Calmly looking about the room, looking out for anything with a sun on it, which happened to be a lot, seemed that Apophis had a little obsession with suns, they were on pillows, curtains, chairs.  
  
"Piper, there on the wall" Lar had grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear.  
  
On the far wall, just behind a drape, was a small picture of a sunset, with numbers along the bottom, a calendar!  
  
Moving as not to make the others suspicious the two women groped around the picture first before getting a good look at it.  
  
"How do we make it work?" Lar asked, looking at the thing.  
  
"I'm guessing that it works like a combination lock.... or a DHD!! Of course!"  
  
A few girls near looked at them in annoyance, for disturbing their search.  
  
" Ok...4..2..1..4" they pushed the numbers once working them out.. Finding that they lit up, "What now?" Lar asked, frowning at the fact that nothing was happening.  
  
"Hmmm" Sam placed her hand on the sun itself, feeling slight warmth radiating through her fingers, when she removed them a door handle appeared, Lar being the first of the two women to shake herself out of shock and relief of finding the door, turned the handle.  
  
A bright burning light surrounded them, before they gave into the darkness.  
  
****  
  
Rya'c looked to the colonel in alarm, wherever the two women had gone they were not going to be able to follow. Immediately the doors opened and more Jaffa came in, ushering the hysterical women who had failed out of the room, ordering them to follow. Not wanting to cause a scene they did as told, making sure Amy was close, making their escape easier.  
  
The women were again placed into a line, many of them finding it hard to walk, admitting to defeat, not wanting to go back to their worlds to have them disappointed.  
  
Deciding to keep with the group, if they could do some good for these people it would better than nothing, perhaps it would help them to keep their minds on something other than the worry what Amy be happening to their friend.  
  
**************  
  
"Awaken! Your god commands it.." the first words wither women heard when waking from unconsciousness.  
  
Sam's eyes fluttered open, to see her Lar looking down at her, excitement in her face.  
  
" He's here!! We're going to meet him!! Oh Piper! Thank you so much for helping me!"  
  
Sam cringed as the girl kept thanking her; she had helped her to a fate worse than death.  
  
A shadowed figure floated into the room, black hooded cloaks in hand.  
  
"You will wear these, my lord will ask you each three questions, you will answer and he will make his choice" Sam felt sick to her stomach, hoping that he didn't pick Lar, if he did then she would have to make sure that she didn't get hurt.  
  
Both girls grabbed the offered cloaks, which covered all of them.  
  
They were led to a silver room, with gold decorative points, such as candlesticks and chandeliers.  
  
On a golden throne in the middle of the room sat a figure dressed in red and gold, a crown propped upon his head, grinning at the two of them wickedly.  
  
" Gral'ina, what have you brought me?"  
  
The shadowed figure who Sam guessed was Gral'ina bowed.  
  
"My Lord, these are your choices"  
  
"2? Well, that helps, I'm sure more passed the beauty test, its quite disappointing that only two passed the intelligence, but that does not matter. Let us begin"  
  
Pointing Lar'shra to Gral'ina, the girl was brought forward; Sam noticed how the girl's eyes seemed to fill with fright, probably at the thought that she would not pass this next test.  
  
" Who do you serve?"  
  
Lar didn't think twice.  
  
"Apophis is my God"  
  
He seemed pleased with the answer.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"A small planet Harlnam, they all follow you my lord"  
  
"What would do as my wife?"  
  
She seemed to think for a minute, deciding upon the better answer.  
  
"I will love, protect and bear your children my lord" Sam knew that this probably was part of what he wanted to hear, although the children part would have displeased him.  
  
"Now the other"  
  
Lar moved back to Sam, her head bowed.  
  
Walking past her Sam felt her anger grow; it took all of her strength not to strangle the bastard there and then.  
  
"You, Who do you serve?" Biting her tongue, she answered as sweetly and respectfully as possible.  
  
"Who ever you wish me to my lord"  
  
"What planet are you from?"  
  
"The planet which you deem the best my lord"  
  
"What would you do as my wife?"  
  
"Whatever you asked of me my lord"  
  
She stood back with her friend, reaching her hand out to her as Gral'ina was beckoned to his master, whispering.  
  
"His lord has made his choice, number 2"  
  
Sam instantly felt blood being drawn from her hands; Lar's nails had penetrating her skin.  
  
"Piper... why?" Sam felt instant guilt, this had all been a mission to her, but to her friend this was her lively hood.  
  
"I'm sorry" Gral'ina pried Lar'shra away; she didn't put up much fight, as she was doubled over crying.  
  
Once both people were out of the room, Apophis circled around her, taking her in, she could feel the snake within him, yet he hadn't felt the protein marker within her.  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"Sha're," she whispered, enough for him to hear, but also so, he would doubt what he had heard.  
  
"What?" his shocked voice pleased her.  
  
"Ammonet"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"O'Neill.... Teal'c.... Daniel"  
  
"This is insolence, give me your name!!" he roared, angered yet worried at he names she recited.  
  
"Faith... Piper..... Samantha!!!"  
  
He was face to face with her now, anger in his eyes.  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Remove your mask"  
  
"You will not like what you see... my lord"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Taking her time, she brought the hood on her cloak down...  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Not pleased to see me then?" her hand glided over her curled hair, where her knife sat, waiting to be used. Gripping it she his it in her sleeve.  
  
"I thought that you would have been driven mad by now!"  
  
"By what?" her innocent voice angered him further, he went to strike her.  
  
"Don't even try it, there are things about me which even you cannot comprehend anymore"  
  
"What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" he raised his hand, revealing his new hand held device.  
  
"Hmmm, Nice... but look what I can do!" she raised her hand; concentrating hard... he flew across the room.  
  
"Silence!!" the room was now sound proof, it would just be her and the 'god' from now on.  
  
"How dare you do this!? I am a God!" he roared, charging at her, his force field to full velocity.  
  
"Your not my God!" She muttered a spiel under her breath, which sent him flying further and harder into the wall.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why? Have you forgotten already? I thought you were going to remember executing the 'thorn in your side' it was once of the best moments of your miserable little life!! Well I'm here to make it even more miserable and pay for what you did!!" watched him cower, knowing full well that he had a plan up his sleeve.  
  
"We could make a plan, I could make you a goddess, give your power beyond your wildest dreams! We could rule this pitiful excuse for a solar system together!" she drew nearer, waiting to see him make his move.  
  
"You kill a child, Cassandra, she could do nothing to hurt you, she was twelve years old..."  
  
"The Brunette, she was cowering behind a Red head wasn't she? Was that her mother? My Jaffa killed the mother first, just to prepare the child for what was about to come, she cried out for all of you, especially you... oohh, I heard this story, Nirti boasted, the child I had sent with a bomb? Didn't you want to keep her? How sad...." he was bullying her.. And it was working, she felt tears burn her eyes, and the anger bubble, but she would give into it, she wouldn't make a stupid mistake out of anger like he thought she would.  
  
"Then there was Sha're, a beautiful women, Liked conquering her..." her hand reached out to strike him, the stupid mistake she swore not to make had happened, he had her wrist in a an iron grip, even with her fighting ability, she found it extremely difficult to fight back once in his grip.  
  
"Now, I have a Gou'ald with your name on it.." he was pushing her over to a small throng in the corner of the room, but this one had straps, pulling her into it he placed them around her, tightening them.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes" his evil grin returned, her heart dropped, she had failed.  
  
********  
  
The group of women were sat in the 'dressing room' again, silently, looking at their surroundings and jumping at any slight sound, frightened it was their execution.  
  
It caused a stir when the doors opened, two guards had brought Lar'shra in, wearing what looked like a black cloak, the hood fallen, displaying her red eyes, sore from crying, at being rejected.  
  
"Lar'shra?" One of the girls called, walking over to her friend, pulling her into her arms, as she sobbed hysterically.  
  
" Piper, he chose Piper..."  
  
SG-1 guessed this was the alias carter had gone by, their guts wrenched, looking to one another it seemed action needed to be taken. Moving so, they each stood beside by each of the true guards, waiting for a signal from the colonel.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
Acting quickly Rya'c and Amy used their staff weapons, hitting the jaffa in the stomach, shocking them with pain in their pouches before hitting them in the face, knocking them unconscious.  
  
The women screamed, scrambling together.  
  
Amy, removing her mask spoke to them.  
  
"Please, don't worry, we're here to get you out of here and out to safety, you have to trust us..."  
  
"Trust is highly over-rated' a bitter voice muttered, Amy immediately recognised it as Lar's.  
  
"She had to do it, it was the plan, she didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"Too late"  
  
Amy sighed, the other women were now becoming cooperative, listening to her commanding officer, he was telling them how to get out of the building safely, until finally giving into them and allowing Rya'c to escort them.  
  
"Amy... I need you to go with them, if Rya'c gets out numbered..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Just bring her back ok?"  
  
He nodded, opening the door, then disappearing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hmmm, now where to start? Of course, I can't make you my wife before torturing you a little? Maybe let you die a few times, adds.... character"  
  
Struggling against the restraints, Sam cursed and swore at him, threatening him in many new and colourful ways.  
  
"Really Samantha, that's not very nice" she spat at him.  
  
"O'Neill really was a pest, honestly, walking around thinking he was the perfect specimen of good, thinking he could outsmart me, didn't work in the end really did it?"  
  
"He was a better man than you could ever strive to be"  
  
He smiled evilly.  
  
"Who would want to be a man when you could be me?"  
  
"Just kill me, get it over with."  
  
"Now here I was thinking that you paid attention, that is now what I want, I would rather conquer you and have control of those delicious powers you seem to possess"  
  
"Not going to happen" he slapped her across the face; she could taste the copper of blood in her mouth.  
  
"I see you still haven't lost your acid tongue... speaking of acid" he reached for a small vile next to him, opening the lid menacingly he poured a drop on the floor, stretching over she could see a hole where there had once been a solid two foot piece of metal floor.  
  
Cringing she thought about what he was going to do.  
  
He stepped closer, the bottle poised over her arm, near the elbow.  
  
Slowly a drop fell, concentrating hard on the acid she pushed it with her mind, making it fall onto the metal restrains holding her right wrist.  
  
Moving her hand to the back of the chair, she felt the button to open the rest, pushing it hard and diving out of the way when the system lord jumped at her.  
  
"Confounded women, you want to fight? Have it your way" turning his force field to full pelt, he charged his hand device, sending a blast.  
  
Hiding behind a pillar, it just missed her; she literally felt the warmth pass her face. What was she going to do now? She had no clue as how to defeat him; her mind seemed to be a total blank, all she could think of was revenge and hate.  
  
"Don't, that will be your downfall" jumping slightly she looked down, to find a small child, but now just any child, Cassandra.  
  
"Cassie?" she whispered, he heart leaping into her throat.  
  
"What are you doing here... your ..."  
  
"Samantha you have to listen to me, its all inside of you, your goodness is what unlocks it, don't become like him, don't fall pray to hate and revenge, you were able to strike out at him with it, but it rendered you useless and weak after, do this for everyone, for all the planets and people lives he has destroyed, do it for yourself last..."  
  
"Cass..."  
  
"Please Sam, promise me..."  
  
"I Promise"  
  
"Where are you Bitch!!" a male voice roared behind her.  
  
Turning round to see how far the voice actually was, and turning round again she found her young friend gone.  
  
"No. Cassie"  
  
"Ready to give up already? Must be new record."  
  
A new determination grew inside her; She felt a transformation, an energy.  
  
A bright light blinded Apophis, burning his eyes momentarily.  
  
A figure stood before him now, dressed in a white shift, with a crescent moon crown strapped across her forehead, as well as one across her arm.  
  
Angered he started throwing as many blasts at her as possible, six, seven, ten more, but none seemed to hit her. Grabbing a staff weapon near his throne, he charged it up, doing again as before. Still to no effect. Tiring he picked up the bottle of acid, grinning as though he had won he tossed it at her. His smile faded when the vile stopped in mid air, before traveling back in his direction. Dodging out of the way, he barely missed it by a few millimeters.  
  
"What is this trickery?" he bellowed, breathing heavily after trying to keep up to her pace.  
  
"Magic"  
  
"Illusions" he concluded.  
  
"Would an illusion be able to do this?" pulling a scarf from the wall she whispered an incantation, turning the fabric into a very alive snake, which wiggled and hissed to get a way to attack something.  
  
"Again, trickery" She smiled now, at his nervousness.  
  
"We end this now"  
  
He nodded; pulling a knife from his belt, hate flickering in his eyes. He charged towards her, only inches away he readied himself to thrust the knife deep into her gut; only to find himself being forced to his knee's by an unseen force, the knife forced from his hand.  
  
"Apophis, Gou'ald and evil doer, you are found guilty of making hell for all of mankind, how do you plead"  
  
"Not guilty" he hissed, Fighting hard against the powers.  
  
"You are also guilty of murder, mass and selective, how do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty"  
  
"You are found to be an extreme pain in the ..."  
  
"You may believe me to be horrid and extreme, but look how far it has gotten me? am I to be blamed for trying to survive?"  
  
"If that's your only argument?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Then I judge you, for all the crimes you have committed against the galaxy, against man women and child, I judge and sentence you to death"  
  
Holding her hand over his head, he began to mutter:  
  
The time is here He has been judged Where he goes will hold him forever The world will be safer The galaxy happy Take him forever The one before me.  
  
For a moment nothing happened, she prayed that she had done it right, that it would work, that's when ghost like figures showed, swirling around the soon to be ex-system lord, he looked panicked and begin to thrash at them.  
  
Watching him intently, something unexpected happened.  
  
She hadn't seen it coming, she was so busy trying to punish him that he hadn't heard.... she hadn't heard any one else enter the room, she hadn't seen him until he was standing right behind the judged, until Apophis had made his move, because he had noticed, he had sensed, and worst of all, he knew she hadn't and used it against her, that's why she reacted the way she did, she why she now how a knife buried deep within her gut.  
  
"Oh God, Sam...." James cried, anger coursing through his vain, about the situation, of how he had distracted her, how Apophis had used it against her, trying to stab him, but she stopped the knife touching him, instead she was bleeding.  
  
"Shh...." her voice sounded weak, it never had before, when she had tried to.... in fact, she didn't remember the shadows of the room, until nothing was left.  
  
Another strange thing happened though, a golden light rose from the ground and entered the blade, turning it a blood red colour.  
  
"What's happening?" the colonel questioned.  
  
"Its not over" she answered, feeling weak again, but trying to stand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to get to the gate, dial home..."  
  
"Sam, your not making.."  
  
"Sense? Believe me there's no time, we need to get there say our goodbyes and go.."  
  
"Goodbyes? what do you mean? why? Where are you going?"  
  
She smiled, begging him to walk her there, him supporting her heavily while she explained.  
  
"This was just the training, I had to prove that I was still pure of heart to avenge the pain and suffering of others and not just for me, only then would I be able to truly be ready to kill him, I have to go back now, this has all been a training period, I can go back, make things better, save millions of planets from the pain that HE will cause..."  
  
When they reached the 'gate, the rest of their team were waiting, it seemed that all of the women but Lar had gone, she was being comforted by Amy, who seemed to be trying to calm her down.  
  
"Of course you can come back with us, if your sure you don't want to go back..."  
  
"They will not care for me, I have failed, it is more likely I would be stoned to death than embraced..."  
  
Smiling at her slightly she felt the anger radiate off Lar, although there also seemed to be an understanding from the young women as well, no doubt Amy had sorted her out on the explanations.  
  
"Pip...Samantha, you are hurt" Lar stated, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you know me.... look Lar.."  
  
"I understand" that was all that needed to be said.  
  
"...We are ready to depart" Rya'c spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
They all nodded, looking around at their surrounding starting to get worried, soon the Jaffa would realise what had happened and would be coming here.  
  
"The doc will sort you out..."Amy muttered, looking at the wound with worry, and at the knife in her friends had.  
  
"Sorry, to disappoint, but this is where we separate" Everyone but the colonel gave her a surprised look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy squeaked.  
  
"James will explain, but I'm going... Back"  
  
"Back?"  
  
"Yep, try to change time and all, you know."  
  
"..But that means we won't remember this, it won't have happened.." Amy felt a sob in her throat.  
  
"Think of it as a blessing" this was the wrong thing to say Sam realised when her companion began to cry.  
  
"I won't forget you... I know that the future will be ok in your hands, just look after yourselves ok?" reaching in the shift she pulled out the name tags she had brought with her.  
  
"I want you to have these, I never thought I would have the privilege to call another SG team my family, and I know that they would have been proud to know each and everyone of you..." she handed them out.  
  
They punched in to the co-ordinates to Earth; Amy went first with Lar, after hugging her departing friend first. Then it was the colonels turn, he did what she hadn't expected, and kissed her, full on the lips before leaving with saying goodbye, but then in his own way he had.  
  
Turning to Rya'c, she felt her tears begin to fall. Hugging him as tight as her stomach would let her, she sobbed slightly.  
  
"I'll give you more memories and time spent with him, I promised" referring to his father, he nodded, waving goodbye to her as he entered the event horizon. I t then disengaged.  
  
Falling to her knees in front of the DHD she allowed her self to cry for a brief moment, long and hard as it felt, she was going back, and would have to hurry, her side would probably render her unconscious at any time.  
  
Weakly pushing the address she felt herself slow, only a few more seconds, finally engaged, dragging herself along the ground she managed to make it, before rolling into the event horizon, passing out.  
  
**************************************************  
  
January 2002  
  
"Unauthorized gate arrival, iris not functioning..." the klaxon rang, waking Major carter from her slumber, granted it wasn't very comfortable due to it being taken at her desk but that was beyond the point.  
  
Looking at her clock she groaned, 30 minutes sleep, wonderful.  
  
Moving to turn her desk light on she instead found something sharp, filching slightly she grabbed which seemed to be the handle. Moving it into some light, she discovered it to be a blade, a blood red....  
  
As if possessed her memorised came flooding back, plaguing her, knocking her to the floor with its intensity.  
  
"Hey love!! Come on, we're needed in the gate room, she heard Jack's voice bellow through the door, gasping she scrambled to open it.  
  
There he was, her husband.  
  
Throwing herself in his arms she held back her tears of joy, they could be shed if this was taken through successfully, until then she would have to try and act normal.  
  
"Woah. You ok?" she nodded starting to run to the gate room at full pelt, he could hardly keep up with her.  
  
"Everyone out!!!!! " she ordered the lined up soldiers, but they didn't seem to listen, as the gate came closer to engaging she became panicked, they weren't listening, the general was looking down on her oddly.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Major, I don't know what you are playing at..." he threatened, there was no time! Waving her hand, she sent each line of men out of the door, before locking her self in.  
  
"Carter!!!!" Jack was shouting through the thick doors. "Major!"  
  
"I'm sorry general, but I can't let it end the same way..." he looked puzzled, but then horrified as Apophis appeared through the stargate.  
  
"What's this? A welcoming party?" he quipped, sending his jaffa towards her.  
  
Clenching her fists, she produced fireballs, hitting each guard, killing them instantly. Apophis' smile disappeared, send a zat charge at her she fell unconscious to the ground, smiling he moved closer to her, until he was inches away.  
  
As quick as a cat she had thrust the dagger still in her hand into his heart, he screamed with pain.  
  
He couldn't seem to believe that his plan had failed, even as his body slowly became a dark shadow, which was then removed by other spirits, his eyes were filled with hate and disgust all directed at her, although there was happiness and thanks in them as well, from the host that he had tortured with his presence for so long, his soul seemed to glow and travel separately.  
  
"I'm free" whispered hardly believing it, no more heart ache, now she could live her life, although she would have some explaining to do, but she didn't mind, she would tell them over and over again forever if it meant that they never left her side.  
  
It was over, there would be no more nightmares, she had her life back, although a longing was still inside her, to see the friends that she had made and left behind in the future again, would their lives ever be the same again? She hoped so, and she hoped that their spirits would travel a journey together again some day.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Amy love, I know you love history and this place, but really, this is getting to become an obsession..." Colonel James Bass teased his heavily pregnant wife.  
  
"I know, but wouldn't it have been cool to have known them? Could you imagine what they could teach us?" she asked in awe.  
  
He kissed his wife's head softly.  
  
"No, I don't need any of them, all I need is you, now come on, or we'll be late to pick Jack up from school" she smiled, thinking about their son always brought a smile on her face.  
  
Walking way hand in hand the couple bantered slightly about what they would call their newest child.  
  
"How about Samantha for a girl?...."  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked it, I know it took me ages to finish, but I had so many other endings floating about my mind, although I am actually quite happy with this one, and I hope you are too.  
  
Please tell me what you thought.  
  
Lynsey. 


End file.
